What Now?
by MissTerie
Summary: What do you do when it's all over?"- That's a question Peter Bishop has to face. Find out what happens. One-shot
1. What Now?

**A/N: This is my first and probably only Fringe fic. I tis just kinda random and really cheesy. You've been warned.**

**Hope you read anyway, and don't mind the fact that I got a loto f facts wrong probably.**

**Oh and yeah, it's a one shot. That's all I can give with my current free time and imagination.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What Now?**

Peter Bishop was seating at a piano in a room full of light. His student had left minutes before but he sat there, still, like he was unable to move from that place.

His eyes were focused somewhere along the big garden outside the glass day was clear and warm, something he hadn't seen in a long time.

He could have gone outside, but instead he just sat tehre, starring, His thoughts somewhere far along his own world.

This wasn't exactly his usual behavior. Normally, he would be cooking dinner for her or building a new swing outside for the baby.

But not today. Today he was lost in his mind, trying to figure out why he had been so blessed. Some years ago he was a nobody with no hope, no profession and mosto f all, no family.

It all had changed so dramatically and in such a short time! He was now living at this house, giving piano lessons and doing some other occasional work; his father, Walter, lived in a house down at the backyard, he was back in the science field, still working with the FBI; and then there was _**her**_. She was his former partner/bossa t the Fringe section, Olivia. She was now pregnant, four months along, but still working for the FBI, just in other, calmer, section.

Peter smiled at the thought of her and their unborn child. It had been that same day, two years before, that it all had happened. He raised his hands to the piano and started playing, hitting every note gently, as memories came back to life…

Two years before

Peter woke up in a mood as cloudy as the weather outside. He couldn't bring himself to accept it: this was the last day. After na year and a half of endless work at the Fringe section, he had one last chance to go there and pick up his and Walter's stuff.

Peter had known this day would come, but he had never really noticed how much it would hurt him when it did.

He had finally gotten his life right. He'd felt useful and wanted and he'd let himself get used to it. But now it was over. Like all good things, it would come to an end.

Peter walked towards the window, not even noticing it. He looked at the foggy, cloudy city, painted with no exception in shades of grey, This was a perfect image of his head, more like, of his future.

Peter felt lost then. He had no future at all, now it was all over. He had nowhere to go, nothing to do. Everything was uncertainty.

He looked across the room at Walker, sleeping peacefully, like he didn't realize his life was about to change yet again. He couldn't live in such uncertainty with his father, he was responsible for Walter now. Above all, he liked him now. He was his father, he had created and taken care of him. He was also creazy, but he was better since they's started at Fringe. They both did.

He couldn't deny it. They had changed. And a Great parto f that he owed to her. Olivia had been the guidance and support he needed. And now he would lose her too. What else could she want from a man like him? Nothing.

This thought made him nervous, desperate. He forced himself to calm down and decided to go over to the bathroom, making his way in as careful as he couls to avoid disturbing Walter's fragile sleep.

Under the shower, he let the cold water run down on his body, washing everything away for a moment in time. But it was just that moment. As soon as he got out of the bathroom, reality kicked in a storm. He dressed up and came outside. It was time to face what was coming.

As he drove to the federal building, the city looked even greyer and more lifeless than it had from his window.

Peter walked into that building knowing it was the last time he did so. He looked at every corner and every face with doubled attention, like he was having the last chance to record these images in his head.

He in to their space, slowly, as if walking faster would make him miss something important. The chief of the unity and Astrid were there, but there was no sign of her. He greeted them absently and started packing his things into some card boxes someone had puto n the desks for that purpose.

Ten minutes went by before he heard those familiar steps. Peter waited for Olivia to come closer, but she didn't. Instead, he heard her voice in the distance, chatting with Astrid about their futures. They had futures.

Then the chief's voice called everyone. He gave a short speech to the team and it was time to say their goodbyes and start leaving.

Peter was about to grab his boxes and leave when he felt a knock on his shoulder. He had a good idea of who it was, as no one else's touch felt like that, so he turned quickly to face her.

None of them talked for a while. They just stared at each other uncomfortably, like they were lost for words, or they wanted to prolong that moment where they didn't have to say goodbye.. She was the one to compose herself first and take the iniciative.

"So, I guess this is it." – Her face was serious, closed like a stone, contained. She did not hesitate or look away as she spoke. However, she did it too fast, on one breath only, giving her anxiety away.

"Yeah, I guess so" – He tried to look in her eyes, not show any feeling as he spoke, but his tone wasn't exactly neutral.

"So, what will you do now?" – She kept the conversation going, trying to regain controlo f herself and sound calm. She spoke a little slower this time.

"I don't know. I guess I'll wait to see where the future takes me." – This answer was utterly truthful. He put his hands his trousers' pockets and looked around uncomfortably. He tried to sound light, in which he failed miserably – "What about you?"

"I'm being tranferred to another unit" – She answered simply.

"Yeah, I heard that. Congratulations" – He tried to sound cheerful anf happy for her, but again he failed: his voice sounded bitter instead of happy. He started packing his thing again, turning his back on her. He just couldn't look at this woman right now. This woman who accepted everything about him, this woman who had given him a chance to start again.

Mosto f all, this woman he loved, and who had never had the chance to tell how much he did to. And now she would be gone, out of his life for good.

"Peter…" – She whispered to his ear, interrupting his thoughts. – "Look at me."

He did as told, slowly, almost causing one of the boxes to fall. He just couldn't deny her that. He looked around the room. They were all alone in this cold, dark room. Only his and her things were sitting at the tables. There was no living soul in the room but theirs.

"Peter" – Olivia started again, her voice stronger this time. She tried to meet his gaze, but he looked away.

"Liv, I can't…" – He looked at the groun under his feet, avoiding her gaze cowardly – "say goodbye." – He finished the sentence quickly, almost as if he didn't want her to hear it.

"Then don't." – She looked directly into his eyes, leving him with no choice but to look at her. – "I don't want you to."

"What? You have your life, a new Job…" – He paused on his very fast rambling to think for a moment before he continued. – "What do I have? I have no life, no Job, nowhere to go. All I have is Walter." – He almost laughed at the thought of Walter as his only posession.

"Peter, stop! I don't care." – Olivia stopped for a moment before making her proposal, as if she was measuring it. She grabbed his head with both hands. – "You could move with me. Walter too. You'd find something to do, I know that for sure."

Peter looked absolutely stunned by she had just proposed. He froze, looking at her blankly.

"Can't you see it, Peter? I love you!" – She laughed at his stunned face.

His astonishment got worse for a moment. Had she just said? Had Olivia just said those 3 words he'd been meaning to say for so long and never got the chance to?

"What?" – He looked at her like he genuinely hadn't understood what she had said.

"Did you seriously not know?" – She laughed lightly. – "Come on, Peter! All that IQ of yours wasn't enough to get it?"

Peter kissed her gently, full of happimess. He just couldn't think of any better answer to what she'd just said.

"Yeah, I guess I love you." – He smiled, genuinely happy, when they broke off from the kiss.

"I do too." – Olivia replied, smiling back at him.

They both laughed.

"So, what's the plan?" – Peter asked still smiling. It was like he couldn't stop it. She wasn't leaving him and she had a plan. What else could he need to happy?

"Are coming with me?"

"I was planning on it." – He laughed and hugged her.

"Well, I'm moving to a new unit, maybe buying a new house. You and Walter would move with me and we'd find something for you to do."

"That sounds like a plan." – He leaned on to kiss her.

"I'm getting used to this." – Peter laughed and kissed her again.

After a while, they broke the kiss again.

"Maybe we should go. This isp lace his a bit creepy." – Peter made a scared joke face.

"Yeah, we better." – Olivia walked over to her desk and tried to pick up one of the boxes, having a hard time balancing it.

"Maybe I should get that." – Peter reached for the box before it fell. Olivia looked angry at first, but then she burts into laughs.

They carried all the boxes out to their cars very quickly, not noticing it was time to say goodbye.

"Hey, do you want to come over for dinner?" – It was Peter who asked, not wanting to let go of her so soon.

"You Cook?" – She asked, surprised.

"No, Walter does." – He joked. – "Just kidding. I'll order something." – He corrected, seeing the obviously scared look on her face.

"OK, I'll just go to the apartment to drop all this stuff and change. I'll be there at 7, maybe?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right." – He smiled and kissed her. He then waited for her to get in the driver's seat of her car and closed the door for her.

Peter watched as she drove off and then he drove home himself.

That was the first night of a daily routine that lasted for a week, some days at his place and some at hers-

_The week after they moved, and a month after that Olivia started her new Job. Shortly after, Walter got his license back and started working again too._

_Peter was the last one to come around. He started giving piano lessons six months after they'd moved._

_That's how they'd been living ever since._

Back in the present

Olivia arrived home half na hour later. She heard the music the moment she crossed the door. She took off her coat and followed the sound of the piano to the living room.

She didn't go all the way, though. Instead, she stopped some feet away from the piano, watching her boyfriend Play the very familiar song. She knew that look in his eyes and she also knew very well it was their birthday, a very special day for him.

She walked to the piano, trying not to disturb him. She stood behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Happy birthday Pete"

Peter stopped playing and got up, turning to face her.

Olivia had never looked so beautiful: she was wearing a purple blouse, her still small stomach sticking out, and jeans that accentuated the beauty of her legs.

Peter put na armn around her neck and the other caressed her stomach while they kissed.

"Happy birthday, Liv" – He said, smiling. Then he reached for the piano's musicsheets and pulled a small box from behind it.

"Liv, will you marry me?" – He asked, looking straight into her eyes, smiling, as he opened the box to reveal a white gold ring with a turquoise rock on it.

"Do we really need this?" – She laughed, slightly embarrassed by the moment. – " I mean, we're like a 50 year-old married couple already"

"Yes, we do." – He laughed. Then he stopped. – "Are you trying to leave me? Are we that boring?"

"No, silly." – She laughed and caressed his face. – "Sure, I will marry you!"

Peter placed the ring omn Olivia's finge rand they kissed.

Suddenly, they could hear the sound of the piano and the music again.

In the background, you could see Walter had sat on the piano and was now playing, completing the happy Picture of the Bishop family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: If you read this through the end you are my hero, officially.**

**For the sake of things, I know I got some facts wrong probably, I've only watched 2 episodes of Fringe so far.**

**Hope you liked it anyway.**

**Also hope they don't dare cancel the series or something. I NEED MY JOSH FIX.**

**Please review if you have anything nice to say about this, I need some love. XD**


	2. Thank YouFuture Plans

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU/ FUTURE PLANS**

**Hey everybody, sorry to disappoint. This isn't a chapter obviously.**

**But I have 2 reasons for adding this here…One is good and the other one in pathetic.**

**So the reasons are:**

**This brings the story up again and more people will read it **

**And**

**I want to thank the few people that supported me in my first Fringe fic. It meant the world to me.**

**So that's why I decided I could maybe try to write more fics… actually the only reason I am not doing it right now is because I'm in a mood so bad that it would ruin the story.**

**I thought of even making the next story a full one, with more than one chapter…I hope that is good news for you.**

**Meanwhile, you can give me supportive reviews and read my other fic if you'd like that.**

**Thanks for everything**

**TehTeh**


End file.
